Peter's Betrayal
by Aubyn Lin
Summary: My version of how that fateful night came about. It's actually quite better than it sounds. RR - (I can take constructive criticism!)


Peter's Betrayal

**By **- Aubyn Lin

**Rated** - PG-13

**Genre** – Action/Adventure/Drama, kinda-sorta-alittle… yeah.

**Warnings** – oh, just swearing and stuff, and Lily and James's death… so on and so forth.

**Summary** - My version of how that fateful night came around, with all of Peter's betrayal and Sirius's 'killing' Peter. Will be put in everyone's perspective once in a while. I can take constructive criticism, so pls R/R!

**Disclaimer** – Do I honestly have to do this? Ok, Joanne has Harry Potter, but Tom Felton has my heart… ^__~ 

**A/N: **OK, to all my faithful readers of my other fanfics: sorry I haven't posted on those other ones. This idea just sprung into my head and I had to write it down, and if I post this before any other of my fanfics. This is a brilliant idea, I think, and I really wanted to get it down on paper (or on the internet, whichever works for you) before I lost the ideas I have had. So please, don't be mad at me!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One – Sirius's Bad Idea 

It had been almost one and one half years since Lily and James Potter had married. The newlyweds had found a nice place to settle down when Lily was pregnant with James's child, and now, they lived there with their newborn son, Harry James, named after Lily's father and James, the love of her life. They had christened the place they live Godric's Hollow, which was located in a deserted type of boulevard but a half-hour's drive from London.

Lily Potter plummeted onto the old and fluffy couch, just after putting Harry to bed. Exhausted, she leaned back and rubbed her right temple, the start of a migraine throbbing in her skull. That day had been a very long day. She had gone to an Order of the Phoenix meeting with James that afternoon and things had been boggling her mind since.

The Order of the Phoenix was a secret organization started by Albus Dumbledore himself. James took part in it, ever since this new Dark Lord, who calls himself Lord Voldemort became a threat just a year before. And now, he was after Harry. Nobody knew exactly _why, _though. Dumbledore suggests that it is because of a prophecy made when the Dark Lord arose in the beginning, saying that he who was marked when the seventh month dies will be the only one strong enough to finally defeat the Dark Lord.

_And what I am most worried about,_ Lily thought, _is that Harry was born as the seventh month dies… July 31st!_

Just then, James walked through the door and jumped onto the couch, laying his head on her lap. He has that stupid grin plastered onto his face, the one he always wore at school that Lily hated so much way back then. But now, or ever since James had tripped her and she had fallen for him, she has learned to love it.

"What's up, babe?" he asked in that goofy tone of his, looking into Lily's eyes.

"Everything. The Order of the Phoenix meeting has gotten me all upset and I'm really worried for Harry…" Lily replied, tears welling in her eyes.

James sat up and took her in his arms. "Nothing to worry about, Lily. All we need is our Secret Keeper and Voldemort will never, ever find us."

Lily nodded, feeling foolish as she wiped away her tears. "Sirius is going to be our secret-keeper… Right?" James was about to nod, when someone knocked at the front door. 

"I'll get that." James said, standing up and heading to the door. She heard a familiar voice say a quick, "Hi James!" and the next thing Lily knows, Sirius is bouncing into their family room, excitement swelling in his eyes. Lily knew somehow that this wasn't good. However, when James walked in, with his eyes twinkling at the sight of his best friend, Lily smiled a half-enthusiastic smile at Sirius as he sat down in the chair across from her. He sat sideways, however, his head and his feet dangling off of either arm rests. 

To top it off, it had been raining outside, so his long black hair dripped water onto the white, just cleaned carpet and his wet socks (fortunately, Sirius had had the decency to take off his shoes at the door) did the same, and to no avail all of his clothes dampened and muddied the new chair, making the fabric dye suddenly run off and pink spots dotted the white carpet around him.

And Lily was perfectly fine with it, because she was distracted by what he had said.

"Lily, James, I have the most brilliant idea."

_Uh-oh,_ Lily thought. _Sirius… plus… brilliant idea? This can't be good…_

James sat down next to Lily, interested. "What is it Padfoot?" he questioned, his face full of intrigue.

Sirius stood up, setting his wet and muddy socks onto the floor. He walked over to the window and crossed his arms, staring at James. "It's about being your secret keeper."

James stood up abruptly, but remained where he was. 

"It has got to be the most brilliant thing I've ever come up with. It's so brilliant, I'm surprised that I thought of it. In fact, it is so beyond brilliant that-"

"Padfoot." James said seriously. "Just get on with your _brilliant _idea!"

"Right. Sorry Prongs. Ok, my brilliant idea. Oh this is great. You have to use _Peter _as your secret keeper!"

Just then Lily stood up, very anxious and surprised that he would ever think that. "That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard!" Lily cried, situating herself next to James.

Sirius just stared at her. James said, "She's right you know. Why would we use _Peter_ as our secret keeper?" A concerned look stretched across his face drastically as he stared at him. Sirius's smile faltered and soon was a half-frown, but his eyes still twinkled.

"Because," he said proudly, "I have a brilliant plan. You see, this is how it works. You know everyone believes that I'm gonna be your secret keeper, right?"

"Sirius, not _everybody _knows that you're going to be our secret keeper!" Lily said impatiently. "Only Dumbledore really knows!"

"It's ok, Lils, let him finish," James said, interested. Lily rolled her eyes. She knew she could trust Sirius with her life, but she didn't like the way this was going. And she couldn't believe James was interested in this. Sure, they were best friends, but that is absurd, using _Peter Pettigrew…_

"Right." Sirius said, shrugging it off. "Well, since _Dumbledore _and maybe a certain few other people like Moony and Wormtail know, then maybe I shouldn't be your secret keeper."

James jumped up, even though he was already standing, in pure shock. Lily _really _didn't like the way that this was going now.

"What are you saying, Padfoot? Are you backing out on me on the last minute? The ceremony is next week and you're telling me to go and ask Peter because you don't want to?" James said, really putting the emphasis on the drama.

"No! James, let me finish!!!" Sirius exclaimed, trying to make James calm down. James sat down, and Lily next to him after taking a deep breath. Sirius walked over to stand across from them, behind the coffee table.

"Okay, now just listen and let me finish!" He took a deep breath. "I think that Peter should be your secret keeper because, knowing that more people believe that I would be your secret keeper, then Voldemort would come after me instead of Peter… and then your secrets would be safe… do you get it?"

James looked confused and Lily looked shocked. "So what you're saying is that you would sacrifice your life to pretend to be a secret keeper for us, and if Voldemort comes after you to get the secret out of you, he couldn't because you don't have it?"

Sirius nodded brightly, excited that James understood. "That's exactly right, James!"

There was a moment of silence as Lily and James both thought about it. James was first to speak after a few minutes. "That has got to be… the most… brilliant plan I have ever heard!" 

James got up to give his best friend a pat on the back and Lily still stared at where Sirius had stood even after he had left. 

_Something's wrong here, _she thought desperately, _And there is nothing I can do to change it._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So. What did you all think? Please leave me some reviews! It would be totally appreciated.

Aubyn Lin


End file.
